


voice of darkness

by ErrOrans



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood, Girl Power, Original Character(s), Other, Young Love, עברית | Hebrew
Language: עברית
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrOrans/pseuds/ErrOrans
Summary: אז יש כיאלו ילדה והיא קצת משוגעת וקוראים לה דברים מוזרים





	1. Chapter 1

הספר מספר על זיו, ילדה בת 13.

שקורים לה דברים מוזרים ולא ניתנים להסבר. 

בסיפור כתוב על איך שהיא משתגעת לאט לאט בחיפוש אחר התשובות.

היא תצא למסע שהיא לא רצתה להיכנס אליו מלכתחילה.

 

 

~לפני כמה שנים~

 

פקחתי את עייני, נותנת לגוף שלי להתעורר ולעיניי להתרגל לאור. השמש חדרה דרך החלון לחדר שלי. קמתי, הסתכלתי על המראה, השער שלי היה פרוע לגמרי, צחקתי לעצמי והלכתי לצחצח שיניים.  
הלכתי במסדרון, בדרך שמעתי את ההורים שלי מכיוון המטבח, הצצתי בדלת, בלי שיראו אותי.

"אני לא רוצה לאבד אותך." אבא שלי אמר, היו לו דמעות בעיניים והוא חיבק את אמא שלי.

"גם אני לא, ותבטיח לי שתגדל אותה יפה, טוב?" היא אמרה וחיבקה אותו חזק יותר.

"אני מבטיח לך..." הוא אמר.

אמא שלי פתאום הסתכלה לכיווני ומהר זזתי משדה הראייה שלה.

קיוויתי שלא ראתה אותי.

"בואי, זה בסדר." היא אמרה לי. 

היא ידעה שאני שם.

נכנסתי למטבח, הסתכלתי עליהם, הפנים שלהם שידרו רחמים.

"מתוקה שלי," אמא שלי אמרה ובאה לחבק אותי. "הכול בסדר."

חיבקתי אותה, אהבתי לחבק אותה ולהרגיש את החום והאהבה שיש לה.

לא יכולתי לדבר, להגיד לה כמה אני אוהבת אותה. זה היה ככה מאז שאני נולדתי, זה היה דבר שפשוט לא יכולתי לעשות.

רציתי להגיד לה- לשאול אותה- לדבר- אבל לא, כול מה שיכולתי לעשות זה להסתכל עלייה במבט עצוב.

ישבתי על כיסא לידם.

"תקשיבי, חמודה, אני לא מרגישה טוב.. אני חולה.." אמא שלי אמרה.

"ואני הולכת לבית החולים," היא הפסיקה לרגע, הסתכלה לאבא שלי ועברה שוב אליי. "למשך שבועיים, לראות עם הכול בסדר." העיניים שלה נצצו.

"אוקיי?" היא אמרה ואפשר לראות שהיא עומדת לבכות.

נענעתי את הראש בתשובה לכן.

"אני יחזור." היא אומרת, "מבטיחה." אמרה וחיבקה אותי חזק, כאילו שהיא הולכת לאבד אותי.


	2. התחלה

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> אוקיי ששחכתי לומר שאני כתבתי את זה בערך בגיל 12 ועכשיו 16 ורציתי פשוט לעלות את זה לאינטרנט

...  
המשכתי לישון, רציתי שייתן לי עוד קצת זמן.

"היי.. תתעוררי... היי.." אמר שוב, והפעם נגע בכתף שלי.

קמתי, ראיתי שאבא שלי מסתכל עליי, מחייך.

"יופי. בוקר טוב, תתלבשי, אני יסיע אותך לבית הספר. " הוא אמר.

הוא הלך וסגר את הדלת אחריו.

פיהקתי, התמתחתי ולקחתי בגדים ללבוש להיום.

 

אני זיו, אני בת 13, 

אני לא יכולה לדבר, משהייתי קטנה לא לא יכולתי לעשות את זה.

התרגלתי לזה מאז אבל עדיין קשה לי להגיד מה אני רוצה.

היום זה היום שאני אפגוש לפעם הראשונה את הכיתה החדשה שלי, אני מקווה שיקבלו אותי. מאז הבעיה שלי, אני נסעתי להרבה בתי ספר שונים.

בית הספר הזה אמור לקבל כול אחד, לפי התקנון.

נסענו לבית הספר החדש, אני במושב האחורי, חגורה, ואבא שלי במושב הקדמי שנוהג.

בכניסה חיכתה לנו מורה אחת, היא אמרה שתראה לי איפה הכול נמצא ותעזור לי להתאקלם פה. נפרדתי מאבא שלי בחיבוק והלכתי איתה.

עלינו במדרגות לקומה השנייה, של הכיתות הגבוהות.

המורה דפקה בדלת של כיתה אחת, עלייה שלט:

ח´4

אחרי שנייה מישהי פתחה אותה. היה לה שער חום מתולתל מאוד והיא נראית כמו בן אדם נחמד.

היא הסתכלה עלי, אמרה משהו למורה שליוותה אותי ואמרה לי להיכנס. 

שנכנסתי ראיתי הרבה תלמידים, חלק הסתכלו עליי, חלק דיברו עם חברים שלהם וחלק לא הקשיבו וכתבו משהו שהיה כתוב על הלוח כנראה.

"תכירו את זיו." שמעתי את המורה אומרת.

הכיתה השתתקה, הסתכלה עליי והחלה להקשיב.

עשיתי תנועה של שלום עם היד.

"אני רוצה שתקבלו אותה יפה ותראו לה את המקום, בסדר?" היא המשיכה.

"כן." נשמע רעש גדול של התלמידים ביחד.

הסתכלתי על המורה, והיא הסתכלה עליי ונזכרה במשהו.

"לזיו אין את האפשרות לדבר ואני מצפה מימכם להתנהג טוב עליה." היא אמרה לכיתה.

החלו לחשושים שקטים שהופסקו מיד אחרי שהמורה הסתכלה על הכיתה במבט כועס.

"זיו, שבי במקום שם." היא אמרה לי והצביע על מקום ליד ילדה אחת שחייכה.

היה לה שער בלונדיני וחולצה ורודה בהירה של בית הספר.

הלכתי וישבתי שם.

"היי זיו!" הילדה לידי אמרה.

נענעתי את היד שלי לשלום.

"את באמת לא יכולה לדבר?" היא אמרה.

עשיתי כן עם הראש.

"ואו.. דרך אגב קוראים לי שי." היא חייכה עליי.

חייכתי אליה בחזרה. 

"טוב אז בהצלחה פה, אני מבטיחה לך, לא יהיה לך משעמם!" היא צחקה.

חייכתי עליה שוב.  
הסתכלתי על השולחן שלה, קלמר, מחברת, חוברת מדעים, המחברת שלה הייתה פתוחה ואפשר לראות שהיא ציירה משהו שם.  
שי ראתה שהסתכלתי לשם ומיד אמרה "הציור שלי?" היא אמרה והראתה לי את המחברת שלה, היה שם ציור של מישהי עם מטרייה, בזמן שירד גשם. הסתכלתי על הילדה בציור, היא הושיטה את היד שלה לטיפות הגשם, היה לה חיוך. עשיתי כמוה וחייכתי גם.  
"יפה?" היא שאלה.   
זה מאוד יפה, היא מוכשרת.  
עשיתי כן עם הראש במרץ.   
"תודה!" היא אמרה בחיוך עם שיניים.   
במהלך השיעור, המורה החדשה שלי הכירה לי את כול התלמידים שבכיתה.  
עשינו פעילות קצרה שכול אחד אומר את שמו וחייה שמתחילה באות הראשונה של שמו, אני דילגתי אל זה, אבל אם יכולתי להשתתף הייתי אומרת בטח ´זברה´ או משהו.. במשך כול השיעור הרגשתי תחושת קור.. כמו משב של רוח. נזכרתי שהבאתי סוודר, הוא בתיק.   
לקחתי אותו וכיסיתי את עצמי איתו.  
שי הסתכלה עליי, "קר לך?" שאלה.  
עשיתי כן עם הראש, רעדתי.  
למה כול כך קר לי? המזגן דלוק? הרי עכשיו חורף, למה שהוא יהיה דלוק בכלל?  
הסתכלתי על החלונות, כולם סגורים ומחוסים בווילון כחול שמשקיף אל הכיתה.  
"עוד מעט נגמר השיעור.." היא אמרה בשקט.  
עוד משב של קור עבר בי וצמרמורת קלה, למה קר לי?  
הסתכלתי על הידיים שלי, הם הפכו ללבנות כקרח.   
"זיו, את חיוורת, את בסדר? אני אקח אותך החוצה." היא אמרה, עצמתי עיניים, ניסיתי להרגיע את עצמי. בזמן ששי מלווה אותי לבחוץ, אומרת משהו למורה.   
שמעתי חלקי מילים, מילים שכן שמעתי הדהדו בראשי, והפכו לכאב ראש.  
מה לא בסדר איתי? מה קורה לי?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> מקווה שהכול טוב


	3. רוי

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> התחלות בכול מקום

עצמתי עיניים מקווה שהכול יגמר.   
הכול הפך להיות שחור.

הגוונים השחורים הסתדרו לצורה של משהו לא ברור, עוד רגע אפשר להבין מה זה.

גג של בניין? 

יש שמה ילד, הוא מסתכל על הנוף. את הנוף הזה אפשר לראות מבית הספר, אז זה תלמיד?

הוא מסתובב, אבל לא יכולתי לראות את פניו.

פתחתי עיניים, נשימותיי היו חזקות, הייתי במסדרון, הידיים שלי היו עדיין לבנות וקפואות כקרח, מה זה? ומי זה הילד שראיתי?

קמתי, הסתכלתי סביבי, אף אחד לא היה לידי, ושקט מפחיד סבב אותי.

אני צריכה להגיע למרפסת הזאת.

הלכתי במסדרון, היה שם דלתות, חדרים וכיתות. עד שהגעתי לחדר מסוים, לא היה עליו שלט. הדלת הייתה חצי פתוחה, פתחתי בזהירות את הדלת עד הסוף. היה שם כלי ניקיון וסולם שמחובר לקיר שמוביל לפתח לגג.

עליתי למעלה, שהגעתי הסתכלתי מסביב.

היה שם אנטנות, דודי שמש וכול מיני דברים שאני לא יודעת את שמם.

הלכתי שם עד שהגעתי למקום שראיתי.

ילד עמד שם.

הלכתי לכיוונו.

הוא שמע אותי והסתובב. 

שערו השחור הסתיר את פניו קצת, הוא נראה קצת מבוהל.

הוא הסתכל עלי,"מה.." הוא גמגם וצעד צעד אחד אחורנית.

עם יעשה עוד צעד אחד הוא ייפול מהגג מאחר שהוא עומד בקצה, אבל אני לא יכולה לעזור, עם אצעד אליו הוא רק יתרחק מימני.. מה לעשות?

ניסיתי לצעוק אליו. אבל לא יכולתי. החלתי לבכות, לא ידעתי למה, ניגבתי אותם בחולצתי אבל הם רק המשיכו והמשיכו.

ועוד פעם זה קרה, המחשבות שלי הדהדו בראשי והפכו לכאב ראש יותר גדול מימה שהיה קודם, קרסתי מטה, ומשם הכול שחור.

המחשבות הפסיקו, הכול הפך לשקט שומם, לא יכולתי לראות כלום.  
חושך.


	4. ביי!

גווני שחור, הם יסתדרו למשהו לא ברור.

הילד, זה עם השער השחור, 

הוא בגג.

מי הוא? ולמה אני רואה אותו? 

פקחתי עיניים. 

יכולתי לראות שמיים כחולים. הייתי בגג.

והילד? הוא פה? 

מיד קמתי והסתכלתי סביבי.

הוא פה.

יושב על צינור מים שבור ומסתכל על למטה.

הלכתי עליו, הוא נראה כול כך שקט... ותמים..

נגעתי בכתפו כדי להשיג את צומת ליבו.

הוא נבהל והסתובב מהר. 

"היד שלך קרה.." הוא אמר, ונגע בכתף שלו.

נזכרתי, והסתכלתי על הידיים שלי, שהיו לבנות יותר ממיקודם.

"שנייה." הוא אמר והוציא את הכפפות השחורות שהיו לו על הידיים "קחי, זה יעזור לך." הוא נתן לי אותם.

ידיו היו בהירות, היה אפשר לראות את הוורידים שלו. 

לקחתי את הכפפות ולבשתי אותם. 

עדיין היה לי קר, אבל זה די עזר.

"אז, איך קוראים לך?" הוא אמר.

הסתכלתי עליו, היה לי רעיון, לקחתי אבן וחרטתי על רצפת הגג את שמי.

"זיו?" שאל.

נענעתי את הראש בתשובה לכן.

"קוראים לי רוי," הוא אמר, "נעים להכיר." הוא אמר בחיוך.

חייכתי עליו בחזרה.

רוי הזיז את השער שלו הצידה שיוכל לראות, וסוף סוף יכולתי לראות את פניו.

עיניים שחורות, וחיוך קטן.

המשכתי לחייך.

היו לי שאלות לגביו, למה הוא פה? הוא תלמיד? 

"את התעלפת." פתאום אמר. "זוכרת?" אמר.

היה לי כאב ראש נוראי, לכן התעלפתי? עכשיו הכול נראה בסדר..

"איך ידעת שאני פה? נכנסתי בשקט, ציפיתי שמצלמות האבטחה לא יתפסו אותי.." הוא אמר, חייך לעצמו והסתכל עליי, ציפה לתשובה לשאלה.

משכתי בכתפיי, איך אני יסביר לו בדיוק שאני דמיינתי עליו, בלי לדעת מי הוא בכלל?

"חיכיתי שתתעוררי, אחרי הכול אני לא יכול לסחוב אותך.." אמר.

החיוך השקט שלו הפנט אותי.

"אני צריך ללכת.." הוא אמר, "נתראה..?" אמר בקול שאלה.

רוי התקרב לקצה של הגג.

מה הוא עושה? 

הוא אחז במשהו וירד למטה.

התקרבתי לקצה גם ואז ראיתי שהוא יורד מהגג החוצה, מטפס על הקיר. הוא יצא מבית הספר.

הסתכלתי עליו, הוא לא תלמיד? לאן   
הוא הולך? יש לו בית...? איפה ההורים שלו? הוא כזה מוזר.

"ביי!" רוי צעק מלמטה ורץ משם.

**Author's Note:**

> לא לשפוט  
> הקטעים המעניין מגיעים אחרי פרק 10 בערך


End file.
